The Three Bachelors
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Response to Masako Moonshade's challenge. When three boys decide to hold a bet about who the girls like best, one of them gets a black eye, the other gets paralyzed, and the last one finds out what the word 'fangirls' meant. ONESHOT! Slight romance.


**Written for a challenge by Masako Moonshade! This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and loose plot for this story aren't mine to claim. They belong to Nickelodeon and Masako Moonshade respectively. I also don't own the title. Moonshade owns it too.**

* * *

They don't know how they got there. All they knew was that they bumped into each other on the way to Ba Sing Se and, here they were, acting as if they were best buddies. From a stranger's point of view, it would look extremely weird. A guy with shaggy brown hair who was chewing on a piece of grass, an earthbender with long hair was walking beside him, and a stuck up guy in water tribe clothes who was wearing an arrogant smirk on his face, all walking side by side. It would look weird because, well, it is weird. 

"Hey guys, how's about we have a bet? There's a festival in town, and I wanna see who the ladies dig the most out of the three of us. Me, Jet, or Haru. Whatcha think?" Hahn asked the two.

"I'm in!" Jet replied.

"I don't know. I guess it won't hurt." Haru replied silently, rubbing his left arm.

"5 silvers goes to whoever wins." Jet said.

"5 silvers from **each **loser." Hahn said.

"Deal!" The three of them shouted.

"Okay, ladies, watch out, 'cause here comes the Hahn-ster!" he then walked off, strutting like a loon on the street.

"He's a geek, no?" Jet asked Haru.

"Yeah.

* * *

**With Jet**

Jet was walking through the shopping district, knowing that the place would be flocking with girls. He approached one of them who was standing by a shop, staring into a wall. He leaned his shoulder on the said wall right beside her.

"Hey miss, do you have a map with ya?" he asked her coolly.

"No, I'm sorry sir, I don't, can't, use maps. But if you like, there's a shop nearby that sells maps and other references." She said.

"No, that's not what I need it for." he said angrily.

"Oh? Then what would you need it for?" she asked cluelessly.

"Well, I need them to find a way back to reality, cause I'm lost in your eyes." he replied. Her face scrunched up in anger and her hands clenched into fists.

"How dare you! That is the most insensitive thing anyone has ever told me! The nerve of you!" she practically screamed at him.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! It's just a complete misunder-"

"Hey punk! Whatcha think yur doing to ma girl?" A big man said from behind him. Jet gulped before reluctantly turning around.

"Well you see sir, I was just-"

"Oh Fai! It was horrible! He was teasing me about my blindness! He was even teasing me about how I can't use maps!" The lady said to 'Fai'.

"What! How dare ya tease Mana! I'm gonna kill you kid!"

The last thing Jet remembered was a fist hitting his left eye before watching the couple walking away.

* * *

**With Hahn**

Hahn was inside a restaurant, searching for a gorgeous girl. Someone with Strength like the waterbender travelling with the Avatar, Beauty to match Princess Yue's, and an attitude that he could very easily woo.

He kept searching until he found a really gorgeous looking one. Her hair was black as night with part of it covering her eye. Some of her hair was tied into a high ponytail while some went down to her waist. There were tattoos all over her body and a whip attached to her black clothes. She seemed to be a few years older than him and was drinking an awful lot of alcohol. This would be easy.

He approached her cautiously from behind, wanting to whisper the word "Boo," into her pale ear. He was so close when-

"If you're gonna surprise me, then take off your Rhino feet." she said calmly. Looks like she wasn't that drunk after all.

"Well, I was going to say boo, but how's about I just give you a kiss instead?"

"How about we bring this outside?"

"Sure thing," Hahn thought, thinking he just scored.

Once they were outside, _Jun_ told him something.

"There's something you need to know about me, punk."

"Really? And what's that?" Hahn asked the woman.

"One, I hate arrogant and stuck up people like you. Two, I'd never go out with you in my life. And three, I own a Shirshu."

"A what?" he asked her. Jun stood up and took the whip from her belt.

"Shirshu! I have more prey!" she shouted.

"PREY!?!?!?!"

Last thing he remembered, a giant monster came out from the shadows and licked him, paralyzing him and unabling movement. He sighed. What he would do to have Princess Yue back. Or maybe some other hot girls would do as well.

* * *

**With Haru**

Haru was just walking around, not really caring about the contest. It was stupid really, having a contest about girls. Just then, he heard a series of screams, all coming from different girls. He ran as fast as he could to the spot where the shouts and screams came from.

There, in front of him, were many men, trying to harm innocent girls about Haru's age. He quickly sealed them up in an Earth Box.

"What just happened?" one of the girls asked the other.

"Hey, did you do that?" one of them asked as they went around the box.

"Um, yeah." Haru replied. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're our hero!" they all chorused.

* * *

**An Hour Later, back at the Town Square**

Jet had a bandage around his eye while Hahn was dragging his legs behind him. They were still paralyzed, you see.

"Hey guys!" they heard Haru call them. When they turned their heads, their jaws dropped.

"Haru!?!?"

There, standing in front of them, was Haru, two girls on each arm with a few more trailing behind them.

"So, guys, where's my 10 silver?"

The two boys groaned before passing out on the spot.

* * *

**There you go! This is for Masako Moonshade, an answer to one of her challenges!**

**I hope you liked this! Also, review!**


End file.
